Que Paso
Que paso escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) Oh Daddy Yankee yo The big boss I talk your chick in español I'm so fly as a señor Watch me shine and watch me go Hey hey hey Soy un jefe carnal, I'm boss like that Que si tengo tumbao, (Yeah) I walk like that Dime si okay, (Yeah) I talk like that Dime hey hey hey Voy pa lante venga quien venga Conmigo pa que se entretenga Quien tenga palabra que la sostenga Morirán como aquel que venga Porque somos hijos de la calle So real harder and I love to party Here I'm coming and I don't her no body You wanna talk shit in the inferno party No te gilles Por los sicarios No te gilles Bien en el barrio Ya tu sabes como es la brega Tira pa lante Mete mano pa I talk your chick in español I'm so fly as a señor Watch me shine and watch me go Hey hey hey Soy un jefe carnal, I'm boss like that Que si tengo tumbao, (Yeah) I walk like that Dime si okay, (Yeah) I talk like that Dime hey hey hey Que,que que,que que paso pa (come on) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que paso pa Que paso pa Que,que que,que que paso pa (come on) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que paso pa Que paso pa Ponganse en fila llegaron los killas Con odios nos miran un par de pupilas Se meten a unas percos y un jack de tequila Y se creen que la babilla se alquila Es que mucho roncan los saganos Pero cuando ven los relámpagos Pa areglar llaman La nota de un lucido te puede salir cara Golpea asi te ayudan a crecer O si no pay va fallecer El inteligente capta y el bruto nunca va a aprender Yeah) My people moving higher We set the club on fire Si no va a decir by the count of ten We gonna start a riot My people moving higher We set the club on fire Si no va a decir by the count of ten We gonna start a riot Que,que que,que que paso pa Viste me asome Y te pusiste a correr (Ah) Hey nobody can stop me nobody can not mee Tampoco Tu I'm so fly as a señor Watch me shine and watch me go Hey hey hey Soy un jefe carnal, I'm boss like that Que si tengo tumbao, (Yeah) I walk like that Dime si okay, (Yeah) I talk like that Dime hey hey hey Que,que que,que que paso pa (come on) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que paso pa Que paso pa Que,que que,que que paso pa (come on) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que,que que,que que paso pa (we star) Que paso pa Que paso pa Oh Ah ah You know whos this Daddy Ah ah Revolucion compadre Scott storch The Big Boss Daddy Cartel. hey old Despues de esto lo tuyo suena como demond pa It's true Compara Tu no estas a mi nivel Bobolon Just like that Bobolon All right The Big Boss Bobolon Daddy Ah ah Ah ah Ah ah Ah ah Bobolon